RESURRECTION OF TNA
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This story is about resurrection of the company, that is by many considered as low graded, B plus player. But now it has new mysterious president who takes care of business in his own style and fashion and he will push TNA to be a major rival to WWE. REVIEW! because I need to know who you think is the mysterious president. RATED M FOR OBSCENITIES, LANGUAGE, and VIOLENCE. ENJOY!
1. Fresh new start

**TNA RESURRECTION**

_Following story is gonna guide your through something very epic. The company that is by many viewed as a second rate and most of all inferior to the big World Wrestling Entertainment. This company is known to the whole world as TNA , or Total Nonstop Action or like they call it nowadays simply put Impact Wrestling. There is new president, who will lead company after he dethroned mighty Carter Family on top with that little vindictive bitch Dixie. So enjoy these pages and let me know, who you think I put as the President, GM and Owner Of TNA._

**September 18th 2014**

New dawn for TNA. End of mighty, crueling and really unsatisfactionary reign of insolent Carter Family with their head honcho bitch Dixie Carter. Dixie was turning TNA into low grade product with basically no audience and fan base company. She just used her cronies and small minded pricks like Vince Russo, John Gaburick and many others. Those times had finally changed. Dixie was cut down in her prime and finally dethroned. New era was in motion and bright fresh new start was ahead. TNA was bound for it and it was resurrection in its purest form.

"What are you trying to tell me, that is is not moving to Nashville, TN? , asked mysterious

"I am just telling you sir, that she is refusing to let go her power like that, said his mystery partner

"Ok, I am gonna tell you right now, what are you gonna do. You are gonna walk down there and throw her little scrawny ass out of the building, I bought TNA, so she has no obligations whatsoever.

"But she wont let go, just...

"Shut up! If I wanted to teach me some manners and lessons, you are the last on my list of people that I trust, I will fire you, if you are not gonna listen to my orders, I want to push TNA to the point, where we could be a major competition to W- W- E , he said mockingly.

"Ok, Sir, please let just do my thing.

"I expect nothing less, goodbye, Sir.

The mystery man was pushed to his limit. But finally that stupid associate of his, managed to do his job properly, he called security and they escorted the bitch out of the arena.

"I am gonna sue you for every penny that you had. I am gonna destroy YOU! , she screamed hysterically, like only she could. What can you expect from the bitch.

"I already told you woman, this is company of our new president Mr. H, so please, act like a normal human being and LEAVE!

"I am leaving, just get your filthy smelly hands off of me already, and she stormed out of her now former kingdom.

Mr. H as he was now called mysteriously was brilliant Businessman and a man of his word, when he said that he is gonna push TNA to its limit, he meant it. He was willing to push the line to the edge, where everybody would listen to him. He was planning executive meeting, where he wanted to divide tasks to various departments of TNA.

**TNA EXECUTIVE MEETING, September 18th 2014, Nashville, TN**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I am really proud of this company. First of all, lets get something very straight. I am not kind of a person to be playing with. If you push me too far, I can be very rude, but dont be too intimidated, I can be very fair if you act properly.

"Can I have...?

"Shh, shh, shh. No, no you are not allowed to say anything. Not just yet. You see, I bought this company from a how is that word, a Bitch. She dragged this company to the bottom of the ocean. She almost sold us to the Warner Bros, is that real and fair? No its not, let me tell you what is fair. My leadership will be fair. I will take this company straight through the roof, and we will thrive in success, which this company in its 12 year history never experienced.

"You are trying to say that...?

"SHUT UP! I am not done yet. If you have some serious problem, you will raise your hand, you will open your mouth and I will answer your hard hitting questions, but in the meantime, I would really appreciate that you listen, sit and be quiet, ok? , he said in sweet voice like some maniac, but it was only magic of his cult. The cult of Personality.

"Ok.

"Ok what?

"Ok, SIR.

"That is so much better. Now lets divide some tasks between the four of us. Mr. M you will be leading our marketing department. And here is the fullfilment of your job. You are gonna be propagating our company to the whole wide world, and that includes this list of things, he passed him the long list of things.

"Well, ok, it is a long list but I can get through that.

"Of course you can, you are payed for your job and by me, so I expect nothing less from you, Sir.

"So I am gonna have in charge social media, propaganda on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram , visiting biggest wrestling names and fans, wrestling cities like Chicago and Philadelphia, I will be posting tweets, sending posters all over the cities and putting ads on wrestling websites.

"Yes, that is not end of that list, you see Sir, we need some really good network, and I have reached the deal with one.

"Are you serious? , he asked with stupid and afraid voice

"No, I am not, right now I am wondering if you are just stupid or you cant really open your mouth. Now listen to me, cause I am only gonna say it once, otherwise you can pack your things and go home to your children, if you have any, he laughed very loud.

"I understood. So what do you want me to do, Sir?

"When we wil sign a deal with our new network, you will take care of promos and television ads, so the announcers would be promoting our company and our product. That includes CNN, ABC, Fox News, every freaking company, you can think of.

"Ok, I will get to it.

"Fine, now Mr. W, you are an accomplished wrestler from our past X- Division, is that right?

"Yes, I was trying the best I could.

"That is not what I asked, were you or not? , he asked with low patience

"Yes, I am Sir.

"That is the correct answer, Mr. W. Now you will lead your Division but you wil make your way through the mighty United States of America and you will bring the best young talent that would be available at free market.

"Ok, it wont be too easy, but...

"I was not asking you to ask, you do it, ok?

"Ok, Sir.

"And one more thing, really I left the best on the end of this really "warm" evening filled with "brilliant ideas" we will be residing in a new arena.

"What, Are you serious, what the hell? , everybody was asking with a sign of disbelief in their very voices.

"Why are you so surprised? It was absolutely necessary. The location of that place will be revealed in a small video that I will post tonight on YouTube.

"Well, we are very curious to see what that is, Sir, everybody nodded.

"That is the team spirit, I am talking about. Very good, ladies and gentlemen.

"When is the day, when we will be producing our tapings and live shows, Sir?

"That is a great question, the first in your long day, Sir. I contacted the president of that company and he will be freeing the day of Wednesday.

"Wednesday sounds pretty good, no big reality shows or serials, but what network will air TNA, Sir?

"Everything will be revealed in that video, I was just talking about, man, you really need to visit some brain specialist, cause your brain cells are rotting in your stupid heads or something.

"Dont be so rude on us, Sir, took bravery Mr. M

"Dont ever say, EVER what I can or cannot say in front of my colleagues and things like that, that is fair right?

"Well, pretty good, yeah.

"So for the future reference, refrain from such comments and be paying full attention to my words, Sir.

"Fine, replied colleagues of Mr. H

"And that is all, ladies and gentlemen, any questions?

"Are we gonna get raise?

"Raise? hahaha, he laughed violently.

"What?

"Nothing just the stupideness of that question was just hilarious, no no, until everyting is taken good care of, you wont be getting any huge raise. Take it like this. That bitch was drowning us in mud. She put our heads under the water and she laughed about it, we are stagnating and when we will get our hands above water, then we wil get all raise, did I made myself clear to all of you? , he asked with resolution

"Yes, Sir, everybody replied.

"Ok, so terms of this meeting are taken care of, we all agreed. Any questions? No? Ok, the meeting is over. I will see you tomorrow and I expect some names out of you and your opinions on my educational revealing video, but in the meantime tata.

**REVIEW. WHO DO U THINK IS THE NEW PRESIDENT OF TNA AND HIS ASSOCIATES?**


	2. WWE Death Warrant

_In the last chapter we witnessed the resurrection of TNA by mysterious Mr. H and his mysterious unknown associates known as Mr. M and Mr. W. And now here is the part, you have all been waiting for, the video by Mr. H._

**September 19th 2014, Revealing YouTube Video posted by Mr. H from Scarsdale, NYC**

„Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the revealing instruction video by me Mr. H. Now, I seem to wonder, that you all are very curious about who this anonymous, unknown and mysterious guy really is. Well in the few steps, you will reveal my secrets, just who I really am. That points contains our Network, our arena and most of all what my name is in reality. So sit down and flow yourself to this ten minute video"

Video started rolling and Mr. H started very slowly and precisely to speak his mind to his colleageus

„Ladies and gentlemen, this video contains three parts, in the first part you will be revealed first question, that so much bothers your inadequate minds, so here it comes... our new network, for TNA, Impact Wrestling isssss...

**CBS NETWORK**

„C-B-S Network. Now I am very proud and honored to inform you that the station president, who wanted to remain anonymous as we speak, is really feeling much wanted pleasure that we are joining his precious company. And in your words, I am gonna say Thank you C-B-S Network for allowing our company to rise and reach supremacy in the future that holds for us many measurable feats and you know about what I am talking about right now, he took a small break to breathe.

„We will drawn audience, we will skyrocket our ratings and we will start to put a nail one at a time to W-W-E, which stands for W as a weiners, second W means whorefaces and E stands for ehm en-ter-tain-ment, sorry I guess I am gonna throw up from that shit. W-W-E will be second rate, after I will lead us to the stardom and supremacy and you can bet your ass, that I will do just that, so tell your mamas to hold their purses, cause thiefs are just lurking in the dark to make a move".

Mr. H was briliant mind, speaking like some kind of very profane but very fair leader, the real cult of personality in his own way. He then continued to the second part, much and much more important.

„That is not all, dont turn your computers or milk boxes just yet,, he laughed hysterically.

„I am really sorry, I will try to control myself, this way. So second part is about the arena, which drew thousands and thousands of people to see the most exciting, brutal, ruthless and in many ways very unforgiving antics and merciless beatdown and ass whoopin. So ladies and gentlemen the arena iss...

**ECW ARENA, PHILADELPHIA, PA**

When that popped up on screens of everybody, you could hear loud cheers and heavy hand clapping and whistling and many other forms of excitement. But Mr. H was just getting ready to reveal the most intriguing part of his revealing video.

„And now. Here is the moment you were so dearly waiting for. The moment, when the dust will be cleared and wool will be torn from your numb eyes. I just wanna warn you, that you need to absorb this deeply to your psyche. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and dont start to panic and please, dont provoke your anxiety strikes cause LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... MY NAAAME IS...

**PAAAAUL HEEEYMAN**

In that moment scary and hysterically laughing face was shown on monitors on everybody in TNA and WWE.

„Hahaha, are you so surprised? Oooh, come ooon. I gave you signs, I gave you spoiler alerts, but yet your slow minds get the better of you. Lets put chips down on the table, who else could be the mastermind and the biggest genius mind in all of hear this „_Professional Wrestling"_ . _he laughed again_

„Hear me out, the so called biggest wrestling company in the world, that is making money for making fool out of people and their small children who are yelling all night long _„Lets go cena, lets go ceeena, he mocked him very well._

„And when that rapadooo, too too roo too, too too roo too signs I am throwing my guts out of my body. Cause that crap is so unbearable, that I want to take my shotgun and shoot the monitor, so I would never watch or listen to that crap ever again. We are bringing the term pro wrestling not for some figment of my imagination. I was accused my whole life of making and perpetrating lies and overreact, but I am not overreacting right now, he said with strong look.

„My, I mean our company will rise and we will devour those fuckers in their own pile of three things, hear me out: PISS cause they will piss their pants to the point where they will start to get really smelly, number two is VOMIT, cause when our success will shoot through roof they will be vomiting, till they dont have anything more to throw up and they will die in plague. And most of all number three is my favourite haha, and that is BLOOD, or BLUT if you are talking german, but blood is what we prepared for them. We will tear things apart. They will realize, that when they underestimate us, we will show them what we are really made of. TNA will fuck WWE to their asses, hardcore brutal bloody style, he breathed yet again.

„And here is the last warning, cause I am not gonna repeat myself dear colleageus and dear W-W-E. It is gonna get tough and very hard to breath in a jungle, where we are the ruthless predator waiting for its victim. We will smash your heads and we will carve your faces and when we are not with that, we will divide your rotting flesh and eat it like hyenas, he screamed in passion

„So my last words for you right now are this, or in DX own style. WE JUST GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA: GAME OVER!

Everybody was thrilled, excited and in total utter quiet state of mind.

**REVIEW. WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH? LET ME KNOW. IT WILL GET UGLY PEOPLE.**


End file.
